1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to image capture, and particularly, to a camera module and a shutter thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, camera modules have been incorporated into mobile devices, such as mobile phones and laptop computers. Most such devices are progressively becoming smaller over time, and digital camera modules, which are equipped with mechanical shutters, are experiencing a corresponding reduction in size. However, a typical mechanical shutter generally includes a motor, a drive shaft, a spring, and some other components. Thus, such mechanical shutter has relatively large size, and it is difficult to minimize the size of such shutters and the camera modules which equipped with the shutters.
Therefore, what is needed is a shutter and a camera module that can overcome the described limitations.